During operation, a component of electronic equipment generates heat, which leads to an increase of temperature of the component. If the temperature of the component goes beyond an operation range, electric performance of the component will be changed, and a fault may be caused in the component. Therefore, to ensure normal operation of the equipment, effective cooling must be performed on the equipment.
In the prior art, a server is a common type of electronic equipment and is usually installed in a 19-inch rack in a standard industrial cabinet. The cabinet has a front door and a rear door that can be opened rotationally, and there is a rack-type support structure inside the cabinet for installing a chassis of rack-type electronic equipment such as a server. After an electronic equipment chassis is installed on the rack, a certain gap exists between the electronic equipment chassis and a side board of the cabinet. The cabinet is generally placed in an equipment room environment with an air conditioner. The front door and the rear door of the cabinet have holes. Under the effect of a heat dissipation fan inside the electronic equipment chassis, a cooling airflow enters the electronic equipment chassis from the front door of the cabinet, passes through the electronic equipment chassis to dissipate heat for an electronic equipment inside the chassis, and then is expelled from the rear door of the cabinet, which forms a front-to-back air passage, so as to achieve an objective of dissipating heat for the equipment in the cabinet.
In the prior art, an electronic equipment chassis may be installed in the cabinet in parallel in a horizontal direction, or may be installed in the cabinet in parallel in a vertical direction. When the electronic equipment chassis are installed in the cabinet in parallel in the vertical direction, an electronic equipment chassis generally contains only one board, a fan is disposed inside the chassis, and a front-to-back direct ventilation air passage form is adopted, that is, a cooling airflow enters from a front board of the chassis and is expelled from a rear board. When the electronic equipment chassis are installed in a vertical insertion manner, an electronic equipment chassis generally contains multiple boards that share one chassis and fan tray. A lower part of the chassis is an air intake area shared by all boards, and an upper part of the chassis is a space for installing the fan tray and an air expelling area, where a passage of a “” shape is adopted, that is, a cooling airflow enters from a lower front side of the chassis and is expelled from an upper back side of the chassis.
In the prior art, each component on an electronic equipment board emits a different volume of heat. Generally speaking, a component with large heat emission needs a large volume of cooling air, and a component with small heat emission needs a small volume of cooling air. However, in an existing electronic equipment cooling system, a uniform cooling airflow is provided for the chassis, and air volume allocation is improper, which causes that the component with large heat emission cannot be cooled effectively.
In the prior art, for the component with large heat emission, there also is a solution of using an air-guiding duct to directly connect the component to the fan, so as to ensure heat dissipation of the component. An airflow is heated by a component and then is expelled to a rear part to dissipate heat for another component. In such a heat dissipation structure, a cooling airflow for a rear component is heated by a front component, which reduces a cooling effect for the rear component and may form a new heat dissipation bottleneck.
In the prior art, from the perspective of heat management of an equipment room, in an underfloor air supply equipment room, cabinets are mostly deployed in a form of cold and hot ducts. Air from an air conditioner enters a raised floor and is delivered to an inlet side of an electronic equipment chassis through a perforated floor in a cold duct. After passing through the electronic equipment chassis, hot air is expelled to a hot duct and returned to the air conditioner for re-cooling. However, when the power of a single cabinet exceeds 4 kilowatts (kw), because a cooling air volume is insufficient, the hot air in the hot duct flows back to the cold duct from the top of the cabinet, and a temperature difference between a top inlet and a bottom inlet of the cabinet increases, so that inlet temperature of an electronic equipment chassis at an upper part of the cabinet is too high, and a problem of overheating of inlet temperature occurs.
Therefore, the defects of an electronic equipment system in the prior art include: air volume allocation is improper, and a component with high heat emission cannot be cooled effectively; cascading of components of a front-to-back air passage leads to a poor cooling effect of a rear component; and an electronic equipment on an upper part of a cabinet has a problem of overheating caused by excessively high inlet temperature.